


Something else

by MistIolite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Lucas wants Sicheng to turn him into a vampire. But, he’s too awkward to approach the subject
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 1





	Something else

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643595) by [MistIolite (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MistIolite). 



> I decided to continue my orphan fic.

Lucas felt like in the background for five years around his friend. He wasn’t close like Yuta is with him. Despite, being in two groups with Sicheng the other fail to notice him.

He wouldn’t be surprised if Sicheng made Yuta into a vampire already.

The idea sounded so intriguing to him that he made it his mission to ask Sicheng to turn him into one.  
Of course, he’s still waiting for his chance as if his voice doesn’t shrink upon seeing Sicheng’s toothy smile.

The bite can’t be more painful than a needle?

Today, Lucas felt great the super m activities took a break now he’s back in the Nct building.

He walked passed Sicheng down the hallway. He gave him a thumbs up seeing he’s wearing makeup for the vlive.

His eyes through the frames lingered as Sicheng smiled in appreciation as he walks past him. If only, he came sooner to greet him.


End file.
